Reflections: Glass
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Chapter Five, and the conclusion of Reflections. Will be multi chapter. Contains select Dogma characters. Alice faces the truth of her reality. Jack faces his feelings. Will Metatron drive them apart? Does he have to bother?
1. Chapter 1

"So what are we doing?" Alice asked as the pirate captain brushes some blue eye shadow onto her porcelain eyes.  
"Making you look spiffy for our arrival in Tortuga." Jack replied. "I want my new navigator to impress."  
"I already dress like a pirate, Jack."

It was true. Part of Alice was deadly curious to find out what her mother would think of her clothing now. She'd acquired white leggings and a blouse, and a blue bandana, skirt, and vest. Her hair was already covering her bandana, except for a small bit on her forehead.

"Blue is really your color." Jack commented as he began to string glass beads into her hair.  
"Thank you. I think." Alice shut her eyes, tranquil as he gently held her hair.  
"Alice?"

She opened her eyes as Jack spoke. He'd gotten closer and both of them sat on her bed.  
"Yes?" Alice replied, a flush growing in her cheeks. Jack's hand fell from her hair to her cheek as he leaned toward her.

Uncertainty brewed within Alice. _He's not Hatter!_ The single thought ran through her brain. Before she could lift her hand to stop him Absalom burst in. No-he'd said his name was Metatron.

Alice felt relief as he entered.  
"Ah-" Metatron glanced between them. "Alice. Raghetti put us off course."  
"I'll go fix it."

Alice had barely been gone a moment before Jack spoke.  
"I know you did that on purpose." He commented, grabbing for his rum.  
"To wind up a pirate's wench is not her destiny." Metatron replied. It was not the first time they'd had this discussion.  
"Destiny be damned. Don't she and I get a say?" Jack asked before taking a swig.  
"You're not the one she loves. Surely you figured that out!"

Jack fell quiet for a moment. He knew she spoke of the 'Hatter' fellow often, usually with the fondness he was developing for her.  
"He's not here right now."  
"You can let her go..." Metatron spoke, "Or she can be driven away."  
"And what gives you the right?" Jack snapped.  
"I am an instrument of fate." The angel replied. "Her fate lies far away from here. I am authorized to do almost anything to make sure she fulfills it."  
"I like her very much. I like her muchness." Drat, that word again. Jack puzzled over it before continuing. "I won't send her away. Its her choice to stay."  
"Then you may find your actions..." Metatron paused. "Inspired."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was out getting maps. She was looking for Underland still, and her _Hatter._

"Damn lucky bloke." Jack muttered as he took a swig of run. She'd not been avoiding him since he tried to kiss her, but she hadn't been alone with him. Metatron had been smug about it and went to 'find a friend' when they docked in Tortuga.

"Girl trouble?"

Jack looked up at the barkeeper and sighed. She was a fair tanned woman with black hair-new there.  
"Shocking as it is, yes. Another round."

She smiled at him as she poured it.  
"Perhaps I can help you take your mind off things?" She asked, bending over with a grin. Jack paused, drank, and smirked. She was pretty. He wasn't sure why, but the day's events were suddenly behind him. Even Alice was magically off his mind.

Otherwise he'd never have kissed the stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

_What was I expecting?_

Alice had fled the Inn in Tortuga the crew was staying at. Mr Gibbs had been the only one to so much as notice.

_I'm such a fool!_

She walked in on Jack and another woman. She wasn't sure what she'd expected-he wasn't Hatter but a pirate.

Alice fell to her knees at the edge of the docks, staring at her reflection. She'd uprooted her entire life over a look alike. It had been a promising life.

_But it wouldn't have been enough._

Alice stared at her reflection for a moment. She looked a pirate. She'd helped them loot several ships and she had never questioned it, trying to be close to someone who resembled Hatter.

_Why did I do this?_ Alice began to tear out the beads Jack had almost tenderly put in her blonde hair fell to the ground. She stopped sobbing to catch her breath, unaware she'd been crying until then. Her eyes fell on her reflection. The blue eye shadow was running and she began to splash her face. Soon all that remained on her face was porcelain skin.

To much of what she wore reminded her of her adventures with Jack. She tore until all that remained was left was a slip. She clutched a blue bandana in one hand and let it fly.

"I have to find _**him**_."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did I do this?"

Jack pounded his hand against the wall. His feelings toward Alice confused him. She'd been out and he'd been drinking while he waited for her at the inn. The lovely tanned skinned beauty had come up to him and suggested they share a night.

"You didn't have a say, really." The barkeeper answered. Jack turned to where she stood.  
"Oh?"  
"My name is Serendipity. I'm a Muse."  
"_Inspiration_." Jack hissed, recalling Metatron's words. "A friend of Metatron. I should have known!"  
"He didn't mention how close you were to her. Probably knew if he had I would have refused..." Serendipity shook her head. "What will you do now?"  
"Eh?" Jack lifted his head.  
"You've been used as a tool to make the girl you fancy leave. Will you let it stand?"

Jack didn't answer right away. He reached out the window, catching the blue bandana in the wind. He stared at it for a moment before stuffing it in a pocket. His hand then moved to his compass.

"I don't like letting fine treasure get away. I'll find her."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you encourage him?"

Serendipity rolled her eyes as Metatron questioned her.  
"I'm a muse. I inspire people."  
"He's going after her!"  
"And if your 'fate' is so powerful it won't change anything."  
"Now you listen here-"  
"No, you listen!" Serendipity flipped around. "They're both very confused! Hatter, and all of his reflections from all of the realms, is going to be fond of Alice! You had me break two hearts tonight and I did not know! You told me seduce a pirate! I do not like being used!"  
"Not all of Hatter's..."  
"Ichabod Crane-a young blonde woman. Sweeney Todd's wife is blonde!"  
"Hardly makes a pattern."  
"The one with scissors! The one who wrote that play! The pattern continues!" Serendipity exclaimed. "Jack almost had a thing with Elizabeth! Then you toss the woman his closest reflection loves into his world and expect him to not begin to have glimpses through Hatter's eyes-and eventually his own!"  
"Still-"  
"He'd have looked for her anyway. It would have just taken longer."

Metatron fell quiet, knowing she was right.  
"I hope she knows what she's doing."  
"Who? Alice?"  
"No. _**Her**_."


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to help you steal the Black Pearl."  
"It is a Monday."

Captain Barbossa laughed lightly at the situation. He hadn't believed Raghetti when he said Jack's navigator wanted to make a deal. Yet now there was the pretty blonde lass Jack was so fond of, ready to make a deal in order to take something Jack loved. Barbossa suspected a lover's quarrel was behind the motivation. But there was something to looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"And how do you propose we do this exactly?" Barbossa inquired. "I am intrigued."  
"Very simple, Captain." Alice smiled gently. "In return for you promising to help me find Underland, I allow you to take me hostage."  
"And you think Jack will trade his ship for your safety?" Barbossa cocked a brow.  
"I think if not neither of us lost anything." Alice replied.

Barbossa sighed and leaned back, contemplating the terms.  
"I've never heard of the Underland."  
"Jack told me you two have been over the edge of the World. I believe I might find it in that direction." She replied.  
"That is a dangerous quest little lady." Barbossa cocked a brow. "I don't think you would last it."

Alice's movement was so fast that he didn't see her get the sword until it was at his neck. His eyes grew wide as the petite blonde glared at him with a new strength in her eyes.

"I have tamed a Bandersnatch and slain the Jabberwocky." She stated. "Wielded the Vorpal sword as no one else can. I am the White Queen's champion, and I liberated the Underlands. I would return there and find Hatter, and leave this world I should never have come back to in the first place. I believe the Black Pearl would be helpful in this, but if you will not help, I will find someone who can. Further questions?"

Barbossa cocked a brow and slowly pushed the blade down laughing.  
"When shall this plan unfold?"


End file.
